The invention relates to a window discriminator circuit which with a changing direct voltage supply having a magnitude within a certain voltage range emits a defined output signal.
In many applications it is necessary to enforce a defined starting condition on certain logic or storage circuits when applying the operating voltage. A light dimmer is mentioned as an example of this which draws its supply voltage from the mains. When there is a failure in the mains it is necessary to ensure that the light dimmer remains disconnected when the mains voltage comes back. This means that while the mains voltage comes back operating instructions stored in a logic circuit for the light dimmer must be cancelled out.